Apple and Cinnamon
by KizunaCho
Summary: He was hiding something from you; and you knew it. OC x Yamamoto Be warned; a bit sad D:


Hello Everyone, I just want to apologize for the random take down of the story. I had to revise it because of legal purposes. If you enjoyed reding the original version, please PM me and I can come up with something for you :)

Please Enjoy.

This story was inspired by a certain song!

-KizunaCho

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

**Apple and Cinnamon**

* * *

"Takeshi..." you looked at your boyfriend sadly; something was bothering him, you knew it; knowing him he wouldn't tell you.

xxx

Your eyes stared at his back; he was oblivious to know that you were behind him _Takeshi... why won't you tell me, I know something is wrong; I can help; why won't you let me?_

xxx

You watched as Tsuna and the others rushing into the Vongola headquarters; all of them had bad injuries; you stood up when you saw him pass you; you opened your mouth to say something but nothing came out; he gave you a glance and turned away to follow the others. _Takeshi…_

xxx

Turning up your music you sang along to the song that was playing on your computer, you heard screams coming from the training rooms; your face wrinkled up in worry when you heard a familiar scream. After a few hours you stepped out of your room and walked down to the kitchen; once you entered you saw him sitting, a glass of milk sat in front of him.

"Takeshi." He looked up and turned to you, you gave him a look telling him to tell you what was going on; he gave you a blank look and went back to stare it his glass of milk. You frowned and stood still at the door.

xxx

The doors slammed open and all attention was turned to you; Tsuna gave you a shocked look then he gave you a small smile.

"Eriko! What are you doing here? You know you're not allowed to come in here when we're having a meeting!" Gokudera glared at you; which you returned.

"Don't try to hide it from me! I know what going on, I can help; please!" You spoke to Tsuna and gave him a pleading look; Tsuna frowned and held his hands on top of his table.

"Eriko, who told you?" exhaling slowly you glanced at Takeshi, who stared at you with a shocked look. Tsuna sighed and looked at him, Yamamoto turned to Tsuna.

"I swear Tsuna! I didn't tell her anything!" a hurt looked flashed through your face, he turned to you, "Eriko..." you glanced at him before turning on your heel and walked out of the room; slamming the door shut, Yamamoto winced at the sudden sound then tuned to Tsuna once again; his face was once again emotionless. You walked out of the room and towards your own; you hastily passed Kyoko and the others who gave you a worried look and called out to you; which you ignored. Reaching your room you flopped onto your bed, burying your face in one of your pillows.

_What happened to us?_ You sniffed slightly and closed your eyes; remembering the good times.

ooo

_"Yamamoto-Kun! Look, it's a baseball game!" you happily pointed to the game machine in the arcade, Yamamoto laughed and patted you on the back._

"_Haha! Looks fun! Lets give it a try!" you gave him a small look, "Okay, but I wont go easy on you!" _

_ooo  
_

_You giggled wildly as Yamamoto's hands tickled you sides. "Haha! Ya-Yamamoto! Stop! Haha!" he smiled at you them stopped, you calmed yourself down and wiped the tears you're of your eyes. Noticing the position you were in you immediately blushed, Yamamoto was hovering over you staring at you._

"_A-ano..." your face became redder when he smiled down at you, he leaned towards you and gave you a small peck on the lips. Blinking you panicked and sat up; hitting you head against his. Rubbing you sore head you glanced at Yamamoto who was also holding his forehead; a shocked expression on his face. You blushed again and scratched your cheek; "S-sorry!" Yamamoto stared at your flushed face and let out a heart full laugh, he crawled to you and lifted you onto his lap, he held your waist tenderly before smiling at you again._

"_Yamamoto..." you swear your face was on fire; you leaned towards his and kissed his lips softly; "Takeshi." Yamamoto blinked and laughed pulling you into a hug; which you're gladly returned._

ooo

Yamamoto stood in front of your bedroom door; his hand was lifted getting ready to knock, he needed to talk to you; he noticed that you haven't been talking to him as often. He took in a deep breath and knocked on your door waiting for an answer. "Eriko... It's Takeshi, we need to talk." His voice was filled with guilt; he knocked on the door again. "Eriko."

You sat on your bed clutching your elephant plush tightly against your chest; you squeezed your eyes shut; not wanting the tears that were forming on your eyes to fall.

ooo

_"Eriko! You're so lucky! I love your necklace!" one of your classmates pointed to the chain around your neck; you touched it gingerly and gave them a small smile._

"_Thanks." Another nodded, "Where ever did you get it! I've never seen it in any stores or magazines before!" You blushed and scratched the back of your head embarrassed._

"_Well... Takeshi gave it to me; he made it." The girls around you cooed and patted your on the back and gave you winks. _

"_That's so sweet of him! Eriko you're so lucky to have someone like him!" blushing again you looked over your shoulder to look at your boyfriend but found him staring at you with a fond smile._

ooo

"Eriko! Please; just listen to me!" you ignored his words and quickened your pace. "I didn't mean it that way [Name]! Please!" You stopped and turned around sharply; giving him a hard glare.

"Liar." Yamamoto flinched at the harshness of your voice, "You are a liar Yamamoto Takeshi." You lifted your arm to wipe away the tears that were falling from your eyes. "You said that we would stay together! You said that we would tell each other everything!" you paused and tried to calm down, you let out a chocked sob; "You said that you loved me..." With that you turned around and ran towards your room; slamming the door shut and locking it with a 'click'.

xxx

You sobbed quietly in your room; you finally broke down; everything was going wrong; what had happened? It started out so... so... simple.

Yamamoto passed by your room, hearing your sobs made him turn his head away and walk away.

xxx

Tsuna looked at his friend with a sad look; Yamamoto had told him what had happened to him and Eriko. Tsuna stared at not only his friend but his family member; the rain guardian was quieter than usual; even when things were getting bad he would always have a smile one his face. When he saw Eriko and Yamamoto get together he was happy for them; they seemed like the perfect couple.

You sat quietly in your room; it has been five days since you had gotten into the little spat with Yamamoto; you haven't left your room since; lucky for you, you had stashed some snacks in your closet. You chewed the small piece of pockey that was in your mouth; sadly staring at the small elephant plush.

ooo

"_Takeshi! Look how cute the elephant is!" you ran towards the small game stall and stared up at the hanging elephant plush; Yamamoto followed you and grinned; he slapped down some money on the counter and nodded to the man behind the stall._

"_Here you go sir; three balls; all you have to do is knock all of the pins down." Yamamoto; being an excellent played in baseball hit them down in no time; the vendor got the plush and handed it to him;_

"_Here Eriko." he held out the blue elephant towards you; taking it from him you hugged it to your chest._

"_Thanks Takeshi!" _

ooo

Sighing; you stood up from your bed; tossing the small box into the garbage besides your bed; you had run out of food and needed t get more; You unwillingly left the safety of your room and started out towards the kitchen. Gokudera was yelling the Lambo for stealing the last piece; you ignored them and walked towards the fridge to get a drink; you pulled out them milk carton and grabbed a cup. Pair of eyes were watching your every move. You finished off you drink and placed the carton back in the fridge and turned to star your way back to your room. You did notice Yamamoto staring at you, but ignored him and quietly left the room. When you were in the hallway you shut your eyes tight; _Don't look at me like that Takeshi... It hurts too much..._The screeching of a chair could be heard and was followed by foot steps. Quickly snapping your eyes open you looked back and sat Yamamoto walk out of the room you were just in; panicking you turned away and started to run away from him.

"Eriko!" you ran faster; not wanting to see him; it was too soon. A hand shot out and grabbed yours stopping you from your escape.

"Eriko..." Yamamoto put his hand on you shoulders and turned you to face him, "Eriko, please; can we talk?" you shook your head; refusing to look at him.

"Eriko..." he cupped your face and tilted it up so you can look at him; he saw how red your eyes were.

"Please..." you bit back a sob; "Just leave me alone..." Yamamoto's grip tightened on you, he quickly pulled you into a tight hug.

"No." He held you tighter, "I won't let go of you."

A muffled sob escaped your lips; you pushed away from him and looked at him; tears streaming down your eyes, "I- I can't..." Yamamoto looked at you sadly. "I don't know what happened to us..." You hiccupped and stepped away from him when his grip on you loosened. "I'm sorry... Yamamoto..." Yamamoto frowned and stared down at the ground. The two of you stood there quietly; before you spoke up; "It's over."

Hello Everyone, I just want to apologize for the random take down of the story. I had to revise it because of legal purposes. If you enjoyed reding the original version, please PM me and I can come up with something for you :)

Please Enjoy.

This story was inspired by a certain song!

-KizunaCho

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**


End file.
